


That One Friend

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Bones is making sure he stays home, Ferd is sick, Gen, One-Shot, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: It's Flower Festival Day once again, but sadly Ferdinand is not 100% well, he has a cold, despite this, he wants to go, only Nina says he can't. Bones being the good friend he is decides to keep Ferdinand company, antics ensue as Ferdinand tries to give his little friend the slip and sneak away. Will he be successful?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	That One Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Ferdinand and this little idea came to me. Hope it's enjoyable. Super short and just silly nonsense.

"Aaaa-chooo!" The big bull sneezed violently, making his whole massive frame shake and contract with the force of the sneeze. His head felt stuffy as did his nose and other sinuses. He sniffled, or tried to, it was no big deal to him, besides today was the best day of the year, Flower Festival Day! He wouldn't dream of missing it over something as minor as a small cold.

Apparently Nina and Juan had other ideas. They had heard him sneeze and both decided right then and there it would be best if the large bull stayed home this year to avoid making his cold worse. When Nina told him he had to stay home and rest, he was saddened, all his other friends got to go while he was stuck at home, sick and sneezy. Unaware at the time one of his friends is had decided to stay home with him. Ferdinand watched as Nina, her dad and the other bulls, Lupe', and Paco loaded up into the truck and the truck made it's way down the road headed for the Town Square. Dejectedly the big bull hung his head and slowly made his way back to the inside of the house, he was so disappointed with his plight in life at that moment he didn't realize someone was still there besides himself.

Once through the doorway, his ears registered the sounds of the TV, he paused realizing the oddity of this, Nina and Juan never left the TV on when they were leaving. He made his way fully into the living room and sure enough the TV was on, he heard the front door shut gently and heard hoof steps approaching him, glancing to his right he saw Bones was still in the house, startled he questioned his friend.

"Bones? What are you still doing here? I thought you went with everyone else." Ferdinand stated, Bones smiled at him, moving to sit in front of the couch.

"Nah, decided I would sit this one out, hearing you were sick, figured it wasn't fair for you to sit here all by yourself, with nothing to do and no one here to keep you company." Bones stated back, before he frowned slightly and gulped nervously, "Not to mention I didn't want to have to deal with little baby Beatrice this year, that kid bites hard."

Ferdinand smiled and chuckled, remembering last year when he and the other bulls had gone to the Flower Festival, Beatrice the baby who had taken a liking to him the previous year when he had accidentally wrecked the Festival from sitting on a bee, had taken a liking to Bones as well, albeit in a painful way for poor Bones. He had been curious and had gotten a little too close, sniffing her, she had grabbed grabbed his nose pinching him and yanking on his nostrils, he'd managed to get himself loose from her surprisingly strong hold without knocking her down or hurting her.

Once her grip loosened on his nose, she had grabbed his ear and bit it, Bones couldn't do much then except hope her mom would collect her, so he stood there with a toddler dangling off his ear, his eyes watering up from the pain. A few minutes later Beatrice's mother did get her to let go and took her away, Bones had shook his head feeling the stinging burning sensation in his ear from where she had sank her tiny teeth into the tender skin of his ear, had blood bruising in the shape of tiny teeth in his ear for a week after that. All day he had been basically a chew toy for tiny Beatrice, his ears and knees and even his tail had been her main targets. So he had come home bruised and sore and slobbery last year. So it was little wonder why he didn't want to go this year.

"Care to watch TV with me?" Bones asked, "Got Nina to put it on Animal Planet." 

"Yeah I suppose I could watch TV for a little while." Ferdinand answered moving to sit down near Bones facing the TV.

~~~About Two hours later~~~

"C'mon Bones, please? I feel much better now!" Ferdinand insisted as he tried to get Bones to move from in front of the door. Bones just raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his big friend.

"Nope." Bones deadpanned 

"Please?"

"No."

"Bones." Ferdinand whined

"Ferd, no!" Bones shot back, keeping his position stubbornly sitting in front of the door, facing his friend.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes at his friend and even pressed his head against Bones and was gently to trying to scoot Bones out of his way, Bones responded by getting right back in front of the door faster than Ferdinand could blink.

"I can do this all day Ferdinand, now either go sit down and watch TV or go to sleep, one or the other." Bones said, his tone mimicking a parent's when they are telling their kids what to do.

Ferdinand drooped and gave up, moving away from Bones and plopping himself down in front of the TV, watching it boredly. Only when he was sure Ferdinand wasn't gonna try and leave did Bones get up and head to the kitchen for a drink. Ferdinand did continue to try and give Bones the slip all throughout the day but was never successful. He tried the front door, only to be forced back by a very annoyed Bones, he tried the back door only to find it blocked too. Bones would race from one door to the other making sure Ferdinand couldn't leave.

Eventually Ferdinand admitted defeat and lay down in the living room, knowing now that there wasn't a chance of him getting away with Bones on watch. Although Ferdinand had to also admit that Bones was that one friend who looked after his friends that were trying to do something dumb that could get them in more trouble, he tried to stop them if he could, so his tenacity was appreciated at least.

Sometime around late evening Nina and the others came home, they found Ferdinand sleeping on the floor in front of the TV, looking innocent as ever. And Bones sleeping stretched out on his side in front of the back door. No one had a clue of what had gone down all day long between the two bulls. If only they knew how much trouble Ferdinand had caused the tiny bull, it would give them an insight as to why both bulls were so tired. But to them both sleeping bulls looked like they had fallen asleep out of boredom, but it wasn't from boredom, it was from exhaustion, Bones chasing Ferdinand or beating him to the doors and making sure he didn't step a hoof outside the house and Ferdinand trying desperately to leave and go to the Flower Festival.

Everyone settled in the house for the night, tired after a long fun-filled day, as they all bedded down for the night, everyone content and ready for sleep, Bones who was still laying in front of the back door, sneezed.


End file.
